Cadena de Error
by ladyunebarton
Summary: cuando sus errores los llevan a la desgracia,shonen ai, Reviews por favor, TERMINADO!
1. Primera Parte

Cadena de Error  
by: Lady une  
Bueno este es otro de mis fics y como siempre los personajes no me  
pertenecen ok?  
  
El sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el paisaje así que apresuro el paso ,una parte de el quería llegar a su destino pero en la otra toda su cobardía lo hacia dudar de seguir su camino , se detuvo un momento dejando por fin que sus ojos demostraran lo angustiados que estaban  
  
Cayendo como pequeñas cascadas en sus mejillas las lagrimas brotaron despacio , cerro los ojos con desesperación como si quisiera que cuando los abriese todo estuviera normal y eso de lo que se arrepentía tanto no hubiera pasado nunca ,pero no fue a si..... todo eso era realidad .  
  
Levanto su mano y con el puño de su gabardina se limpio ,su cabello negro acariciaba sus mejillas, sus ojos fieros se tornaron duros como si lo que quedaba de guerrero en el saliera y tomara el control de su cuerpo , decidió que era lo correcto después de todo no podía ocultar algo tan grave por mas tiempo  
  
continuo con paso firme como todo el guerrero que había sido, como aquel chico que se mofaba de la debilidad ,aun que esa misma debilidad era la que ahora lo posesionaba por tantos años de paz ,  
  
tal vez si hubiera continuado con su trabajo en preventers el guerrero valiente sin miedos que podía superar cualquier prueba y arriesgar su vida no hubiera desaparecido pero por el otro lado la paz era tan fuerte en la mentalidad de las personas que ya nadie quería corromperla y eso les quitaba el trabajo a los soldados guardianes de la paz ,quizás de todos modos se hubiera transformado en el joven de 19 años que es normal que tiene miedo y sobre todo es débil  
  
Miro la gran puerta de la casa que tan bien conocía ,su lugar favorito sin dudas ,era donde se reunía con sus mejores amigos y platicaban de lo aburrido y agobiante que era el sistema, Se quejaban de sus trabajos, de sus deudas (menos Quatre) ,de la mísera pensión que recibían de preventers y de la sociedad que no aceptaba que Amarse entre iguales no es tan diferente ....  
  
Toco el timbre que de inmediato resonó por toda la casa ,pudo escucharlo ya que una de las ventanas permanecía abierta ,era la de la cocina de donde salía un exquisito aroma a comida , de inmediato pensó que Quatre estaría cocinado con Duo ya que esos dos tenían un sazón increíble que le encantaba saborear los fines de semana  
  
La puerta se abrió y pudo observar que su suposición era cierta ya que Quatre abrió con un pequeño delantal puesto y una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro  
  
-"ya llegaste Wufei..."-dijo el joven de cabello rubio ,se acerco hasta el y con un delicado beso en el rostro en forma de saludo  
  
esto pego directo en su conciencia , del solo saber que tal vez Quatre estuviera afectado se sintió miserable ,como pudo haber sido capas ....si solo fuera el , sabría soportarlo pero la probabilidad era mucha y se odio a si mismo por haber dañado a tan hermosa y tierna criatura que lo miraba desconcertado  
  
-"hey Quatre si te ve Trowa te mata "-dijo Duo con su normal tono alegre acercándose para también besar a Wufei en la mejilla  
  
-"te encuentras bien ?"-pregunto el rubio , hubiera hecho la pregunta antes pero debido a la interrupción de Duo no pudo hacerla  
  
-ohh vamos Quatre el esta bien"-volvió a interrumpir Duo-"entra ya casi esta la cena "  
  
-"¡DUO! "-dijo el rubio alarmado corriendo en dirección ala cocina  
  
un momento después lo alcanzaron  
  
-"que sucede?"-pregunto el mencionado al alcanzarlo  
  
-"te dije que le tenias que mover al arroz"-  
  
-"no fue mi culpa que se me olvidara..."  
  
-"ah no? Entonces de quien ?"-dijo disgustado  
  
-"mira....si tu no hubieras salido a abrir la puerta no se me hubiera olvidado y tu no hubieras salido a abrir si Wufei trajera su llave"-sonrió- "a si que la culpa es enteramente de Wufei"-  
  
los tres rieron por el comentario ,Duo siempre sabia como alegrarlo ,los dos chicos continuaron cocinado mientras Wufei los miraba sentado en una silla del diminuto comedor que había en la cocina después de ver estas escenas decidió salir a tomar aire fresco, si ,a si se le podía llamar al aire de la ciudad ,camino por el corredor principal ,aquel que conectaba todos lo cuartos de la planta baja ,con la puerta principal aun extremo y la del jardín trasero al otro  
  
al salir se encontró con ese cachito de cielo que tenían los cinco ,ellos lo habían construido después de la guerra y al principio necesito mucho cuidado pero con el tiempo este empezó a crecer solo ,tenia todo tipo de plantas y flores ,algunos árboles que daban exquisitas frutas y pequeñas macetas con árboles de ornato  
  
el césped verde recién cortado dejaba al descubierto a los pequeños insectos y arriba las mariposas de distintos colores revoloteaban en compañía de las aves que entonaban melodiosas canciones  
  
Wufei se sentó en una pequeña banca de cemento que el mismo ayudo a construir sonrió al recordar aquella mañana llena de risas y bromas ,  
  
fijo su vista en aquella flor extranjera anaranjada que habían traído Duo y Heero de su viaje a México ,era la favorita del trenzado que insistía en llamarla la flor de la muerte o de los muertos , el nombre les costo trabajo aprenderlo Zempoalxochitl la enigmática flor que parecía 20 en una y que solo floreaba a finales de octubre ,aquel aroma que emanaba era único y crecía en armonía a los pies de un árbol de Nochebuena que había plantado Quatre  
  
el lugar era simplemente hermoso y lleno de vida ,siempre agradecería a Quatre el haber comprado esa casa de descanso donde se quedaban solamente los fines de semana pero en ella siempre había ropa y pertenencias de todos pues era una de las cosas que compartían  
  
la culpa volvió a apoderarse de su cuerpo , después una ráfaga de miedo y finalmente la tristeza de un hombre condenado por un descuido , sin notarlo la noche llego a aquel lugar cubriendo todo con el manto de estrellas luminosas  
  
miro al interior de la casa , las luces brillaban a través de las ventanas y las cortinas, su vista volvió a viajar llagando de nuevo al inmenso cielo ,sus pensamientos eran tan profundos y tristes ,que de nuevo quería llorar....y gritar de dolor ...,pero tenia que mostrarse calmado .....por ellos...  
  
una mano le toco el hombro y enseguida se giro para mirar al dueño ,era Trowa y miraba las estrellas como el había echo...,quedaron en silencio un momento mirando la inmensidad del espacio ....ese que de jóvenes recorrieron ,ahí donde se sentían seguros .....donde no les podía pasar nada  
  
-"Quatre dice que algo te preocupa...."-dijo Trowa sin rodeos  
  
-"sabes que el siempre tiene la razón..."-contesto sin mirarlo  
  
-"me dirás que es?...."- sus ojos esmeraldas se mostraban sinceros...  
  
-"a su tiempo....."-  
  
-"la cena esta lista ...."-dijo terminando ese asunto , el respetaba a su amigo y no lo forzaría a decir algo de lo que no estuviera listo  
  
ambos caminaron al interior de la casa , adentro ya esperaban los demás sentados en la mesa del comedor, como siempre Quatre había preparado una bebida de vino con frutas y una copa le esperaba ya en su lugar junto a un plato de fina porcelana que contenía una sopa cremosa y de excelente aroma, se sentó y sonrió a Heero en forma de saludo este también le regreso la sonrisa  
  
la cena desaparecía con rapidez mientras platicaban, sin duda una amena discusión familiar es lo que cualquiera hubiera podido observar, unos lazos sentimentales que los unían tan fuertes como cables difíciles de romper, una amistad unida y forjada por los corazones  
  
pero aun había un secreto que pronto seria crucial para estos lazos, realmente seria un problema difícil de afrontar .  
  
pronto se encontraron sentados en los sofás de la cómoda estancia, sus platicas había subido rápidamente de tono a uno mas liviano y cómico, bastante divertidos hasta que Wufei miro su reloj con miedo  
  
había llegado el momento, tomaría la fuerza que no tenia de la pequeña copa de vino y diría la verdad que le preocupaba  
  
-"ahh chicos.....tengo algo muy importante que decirles"- dio un ultimo y largo trago-"yo.....yo ......me acosté con una chica"-  
  
los demás lo vieron con una mirada extrañada, que de malo había en tener relaciones? Se preguntaban mentalmente , hasta que Wufei volvió a hablar  
  
-"ella me llamo el miércoles .......estaba llorando y...."-  
  
-"esta embarazada?"-pregunto Quatre  
  
-"no.., no.....es .....ella.....tiene SIDA ...."- dijo por fin el chino  
  
todos guardaron un horrible y desesperante silencio que se prolongo mas de lo que Wufei hubiera querido  
  
-"crees que tu......puedes..... estar....ya sabes..."-dijo entrecortadamente como si quisiera elegir cada palabra  
  
-"infectado?..."-pregunto después Duo muy serio cosa extraña en el  
  
Wufei miro el suelo y sus ojos comenzaron a verse brillantes al borde de las lagrimas asintió silenciosamente y los demás lo vieron con tristeza y duda  
  
-"estas seguro?"- dijo Trowa  
  
-"no..."-  
  
-"cuando paso?......fue antes de...."- Trowa lo miro nervioso  
  
-"si.....antes..., Trowa yo.....yo ....no sabia...."- contesto aun mas nervioso el joven chino  
  
Trowa se paro de un salto completamente nervioso  
  
-"de que hablan?"- pregunto el rubio  
  
-"Quatre!!....."- respondió el alto y luego miro desesperado a Wufei -" si esto es una broma ....es muy pesada ...."-  
  
-"Trowa es enserio!"- contesto el chino con voz quebrada  
  
-"No! ....basta ya amigo!.....déjate de bromas"-  
  
-"que sucede?"-pregunto Duo  
  
-"no será que ustedes...."- dijo Heero indagando  
  
Trowa miro a Heero como suplicándole que no terminara la frase y esto le afirmo la sospecha, Wufei los miro con tristeza  
  
Duo y Quatre no entendían nada , primero la inesperada noticia de su amigo y ahora el lenguaje que solían húsar para comunicarse entre los callados Trowa y Heero, este no era el momento de aguardar secretos  
  
-"Heero que sucede?"-pregunto el trenzado con enfado en su voz  
  
-"Trowa....si es lo que pienso es importante que les digas"-dijo Heero con calma para no alterar mas la situación  
  
-"Trowa....., Heero tiene razón .....además si esta involucrado es importante que le digamos"-  
  
-"NO!!!"-estallo el de ojos verdes  
  
-"si no le dices tu lo are yo ........."-Wufei volteo su mirada al rubio sentado en el sillón-"Quatre ......, Trowa y yo......tuvimos relaciones...."-  
  
-"que?.."- dijo el rubio intentado procesar la confesión que rápidamente se arremolinaba en su pecho causándole un dolor insistente  
  
pero nadie pudo contestarle por que ese momento Trowa se había lanzado sobre Wufei mientras lo golpeaba ferozmente, todos se asustaron por la reacción del tranquilo y callado Trowa hasta que Heero lo tomo de los hombros eh intento separarlo y evitar la violencia  
  
-"tranquilo Trowa!!!"- decía mientras forcejeaban  
  
-"Trowa....eso es verdad?"- dijo el rubio con temor y angustia en su pecho  
  
el alto dejo su batalla para tratar de alcanzar al chino, la voz de su amado le llamo desde atrás y se giro con lentitud  
  
-"pequeño....sabes que te amo.....lo que paso fue una tontería....."-  
  
-"entonces siii... p...a..a .....s..o...."- termino la oración con un llanto doloroso y angustiante mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos eh intentaba tragarse su dolor al saberse traicionado  
  
-"lo siento Quatre...."-dijo Wufei con una tristeza real y amarga  
  
casi todos habían olvidado el tema central , la posibilidad de que Wufei hubiera contraído el virus VIH que podría provocarle el SIDA y después la muerte, casi todos menos Duo , que miraba con pánico completamente paralizado  
  
-"Wufei cuando paso esto de Trowa?"-pregunto en voz queda  
  
-"en la fiesta de Mayo ....."-  
  
Duo ahogo un grito y se tapo la boca con las manos , Quatre vio la reacción y quedo algo shokeado al parecer entendía el por que de la reacción de Duo  
  
Quatre abrió grandes los ojos para después comenzar a llorar ahora si como si lo estuvieran matando  
  
-"pequeño que pasa?"- pregunto nervioso Trowa mientras se acercaba para abrazarlo  
  
-"ELEJATE TROWA......."-lloraba el rubio ruidosamente  
  
y ahora el rubio no era el único que lloraba a gritos desesperados, Duo lo acompañaba jalándose los cabellos que salían dolorosamente de su trenza castaña , Heero corrió en auxilio de su pareja eh intento calmarlo pero este seguía en un aparente ataque de convulsión frenética  
  
-"ALEJATE!!!....NOSOTROS TAMBIEN LOS TRAICIONAMOS!!!"- dijo por fin el rubio liberando parte del secreto que comía su alma desde el fondo  
  
Trowa se sorprendió tanto que se quedo sin habla y Heero no se quedo atrás su labio inferior temblaba con nerviosismo , Wufei proceso rápidamente y entendió el significado de estas traiciones mas aya de los sentimentalismos .....  
  
Ahora estaban los cinco en un cadena irrompible que pudiera llevarlos juntos a la muerte.  
  
Y todo el futuro dependía de los resultados de un análisis, Wufei lo sabia y tal ves se precipito en decirles a sus amigos, ahora los cinco tendrían la paranoia y desconfianza, la total desesperación y el como causante debería tomar el papel de calmar la situación  
  
El momento era tenso y decadente. El rubio se había sentado en un rincón de la habitación y meditaba mientras las lagrimas caían de su rostro silenciosas y rápidas, Trowa miraba la oscuridad por la ventana tratando de enfocar las flores, su reflejo en el frió cristal revelaba que también caían lagrimas de sus ojos verdes; Duo permanecía con la mirada perdida totalmente encerrado en si mismo mientras que se balanceaba arrullándose como a un niño pequeño, Heero bebía de manera desperada de una botella como esperando encontrar respuestas en el fondo o por lo menos olvidar las dudas, y el aun se encontraba de pie mirando a sus compañeros sin decir palabras ni siquiera una mirada , tomo la decisión de tranquilizar la situación  
  
-"Chicos...."-llamo su atención con voz firme y segura recuperando su tono, los demás voltearon algo distraídos pero le miraron con atención-" no se preocupen....."-  
  
fue interrumpido por el fuerte grito de Trowa –"QUE NO, NOS PREOCUPEMOS?!!!!"- el alto tenia los ojos encendidos con furia y odio, esa mirada de guerrero que le helo la sangre al chino, penetrante y como si le culpara de todo (y probablemente lo culpaban),  
  
en un repentino ataque se lanzo contre el, cayeron al suelo de madera con un fuerte golpe y los puños de Trowa reiniciaban su tarea de moler a golpes a su amigo esta vez sin que nadie lo evitara.  
  
El labio inferior comenzó a sangrarle a chorros y aun seguía tendido en el suelo con su atacante arriba este había dejado de golpearle al ver que no ponía defensa alguna, Wufei pensaba que si esta era la manera de que su amigo le perdonara dejaría que todos le mataran a golpes si así lo querían, pero para su suerte nadie mas quiso golpearlo y Trowa había dejado de hacerlo para volverse a sumir en sus pensamientos acompañados de lagrimas y suaves lamentaciones,  
  
de repente una pequeña gota golpeo junto a su rostro al mirar se dio cuenta de que era sangre que escurría desde una herida de la cual ni siquiera había advertido y pronto su visión se vio envuelta en una neblina rojiza que le impedía ver, tenia un ojo hinchado y morado, lleno de sangre que apenas comenzaba a borrarle la visión y pronto mas moretones surgieron  
  
De un salto rápido Trowa se puso en pie y regreso de nuevo a la ventana, entonces fue que intento levantarse adolorido hasta que su mirada llena de dolor se topo con las hermosas aguamarinas de Quatre estas lo vieron con asco, lo que clavo mas hondo el dolor en su corazón, con la sensación de haberlo perdido todo se puso de pie  
  
Duo que hasta ese momento había estado pensado, regreso a la realidad como si le hubieran echado agua helada y vio con terror como había quedado Wufei tras el voraz ataque de Trowa, sus manos cubrieron su boca reprimiendo un grito se puso de pie y salió corriendo  
  
Minutos después el trenzado regreso con el botiquín medico y con una mirada cálida para Wufei, la sensación de vació fue remplazada por una pequeña cantidad de esperanza  
  
-"dios...Wufei, como te dejo...."-se sentó en el sillón abriendo la caja y comenzando a revolver en ella después con una seña le indico que se sentara junto a el,  
  
algo temeroso se acerco al trenzado pues tenia miedo que este tuviera la ira contenida de Trowa pero no fue así, lentamente recostó la cabeza en las piernas de Duo y este comenzó la dura pero delicada tarea de curarlo,  
  
-"Wufei.....sabes.....después de pensarlo.....creo....que no fue tu culpa que esto ocurriera"- decía al momento que limpiaba con un algodón húmedo  
  
-"agradezco que por lo menos uno piensa así"-  
  
-"y algo mas......yo no dejare que esto rompa mi amistad contigo, hasta creo que nos unirá"- dijo con entusiasmo el joven trenzado  
  
Wufei se sintió feliz de nuevo después de horas de sufrimiento y incertidumbre y entonces se dio cuenta que podía hablar con Duo y este le escucharía sin golpearlo  
  
-"mañana......estarán mis análisis ......tal ves quieras venir conmigo....."- Wufei había estado experimentado una serie de oleadas de dolor que lo destruían por dentro pero cuando el trenzado le sonrió fue como si una vela dentro de su oscuridad se encendiera calentado su alma y llenándola de una nueva esperaza.....  
  
la esperanza que siempre había existido pero que no había ardido con la misma intensidad, esa que existía pero que había olvidado bajo las presiones y la incertidumbre...., esa que vive en los hombres que esperan veredictos ansiosos por resultados  
  
-"Claro amigo te acompaño"-  
  
-"sabes Duo....yo quería decirles antes de que Trowa me interrumpiera que..... el resultado puede ser negativo....."-  
  
la palabra Negativo resonó en los oídos de los demás y voltearon con una suave inercia, fijando las miradas en el chico oriental  
  
-"en serio?!.....eso es genial!"-Duo sonrió entusiasmado como si el golpe solo le hubiera dolido al principio y ahora hasta daría la otra mejilla gustoso, -"tal ves nos preocupamos de mas"- y discretamente dirigió una mirada de reclamo a su amigo Trowa  
  
-"Cállate Duo!"- la potente orden fue tan fría que se encontraba mucho muy debajo de cero y que hizo que sus miradas voltearan a ver a Heero, este aun tenia una botella en la mano derecha y se tambaleaba con discreción  
  
durante un momento esperaron que Heero continuara hablando pero parecía hacer grandes esfuerzos por mantenerse derecho en su lugar y después de esperar por fin pronuncio unas palabras llenas de amargura y cargadas también de dolor  
  
-"Cállate.......o es que también pretendes revolcarte con Wufei?"-  
  
la mirada violeta se vio profundamente herida y soltó un gemido y después las lagrimas corrieron vivas por sus mejillas  
  
-"te..ee te....T..TE DIJE QUE TE CALLES!!! QUE NO ENTIENDES?!"-grito Heero  
  
Duo salió corriendo del salón ante la mirada entre asustada y sorprendida de los demás  
  
-"Heero.....el no tiene la culpa de..."-dijo entrecortadamente Wufei con cierta nota de miedo al soldado perfecto pero silenciado  
  
-"Tu maldito cállate!"- dijo mientras aventaba la botella para estrellarla en el rostro del chino este la esquivo a tiempo y trato de salir de la habitación detrás del trenzado y claro también con intención de no complicar la situación , pero Heero se adelanto y se interpuso en la puerta con una rapidez a pesar de estar semi ebrio  
  
-"ah donde vas?!"-dijo con voz gélida , -"tu ya no te vas a coger a nadie!.....AH NADIE!!!!"- grito  
  
A Wufei le entro un miedo espantoso y aun mas la culpa regreso con las palabras de Heero, cayo sobre sus hombros y volvió a ser débil , la pequeña vela que encendió por un momento Duo, se había apagado con rapidez como si el viento frió de las palabras de Heero la hubieran extinguido  
  
La mirada de Heero decía algo como "te voy a castrar" y tal ves esa traducción no estuviera tan lejos pues al instante Heero tomo otra botella y la reventó contra un mueble obteniendo un arma bastante peligrosa  
  
Pero de un momento a otro el rumbo de Heero cambio este se volteo y corrió fuera de la habitación para buscar a Duo , todos lo miraron con miedo pues creían saber sus intenciones mortales contra el trenzado y salieron disparados detrás de este  
  
Los golpes fuertes de las pisadas al subir las escaleras rompieron el silencio de la noche, Duo acurrucado en forma fetal se encontraba escondido dentro de un armario, escucho algo del alboroto pero no sabia con exactitud que pasaba y decidió quedarse ahí dentro con el olor de la madera y el barniz, jugueteo con las arañas que corrían aterradas por la presencia del intruso  
  
Heero recorría las amplias habitaciones en busca de su presa y le demostraría que con el no se juega, era cierto que se encontraba ebrio y que las lagrimas no le dejaban ver lo que dificultaba la misión de encontrarlo, su interior se encontraba destrozado pues el no tenia vela en este entierro, el era el final de la cadena .....el jamás toco a otro que no fuera Duo y este le traicionaba con el rubio posiblemente infectándolo con el virus de los desgraciados  
  
Quería matar a alguien , quería matar a Duo por su traición y tal ves después se matase el para no tener que vivir con el recuerdo y mucho menos morir en la cama de un hospital tan humillado y derrotado por un virus, ni una guerra pudo con el por que un virus era su derrota??? O es que el amor le había tendido la trampa ?  
  
Llego tambaleándose a la habitación que compartían y pudo ver el armario ligeramente abierto, recorrió la ultima distancia a grandes zancadas y la abrió de un fuerte golpe , ahí se encontraba acurrucado el joven trenzado,  
  
Este no había esperado su llegada tan repentina por lo que ese encontraba sorprendido mientras lo tomaba violentamente de la trenza y lo jalaba has ponerlo de pie  
  
El alarido que descargo Duo fue tan potente que hizo a los otros apurar los pasos hasta esa habitación al final del corredor  
  
Al entre encontraron a Heero en el suelo cubriéndose la cara mientras que lloraba decía cosas sin sentido, Duo también llorando pero al pie de la cama aferrado como a un salvavidas, Wufei, Trowa y Quatre los atendieron al encontrarlos  
  
Trowa había tomado a Heero y lo trataba de levantar pero este no parecía querer hacerlo, Quatre se arrodillo junto al trenzado y lo tomo en un fuerte y posesivo abrazo, Wufei quedo paralizado , las cosas parecían complicarse mientras pasaban las horas y el nuevo día llegaba con lentitud  
  
Llegaron a la sala a paso de tropezones y acostaron a Heero que se había dormido de ebrio y de tanto llorar, Duo se acomodo en un sillón enfrente y se dedicaba a sollozar mientras era abrazado  
  
-"dinos Wufei.....como que puede ser negativo?...."-dijo el rubio tratando de disimular la presión en el ambiente  
  
-"puede ser que yo no lo haya contraído, siempre hay esa pequeña posibilidad"-  
  
Quatre suspiro.....,-"entonces no es nada seguro......solo una suposición..."-  
  
-"es lo mejor que tengo...."-dijo con una voz quebrada y triste  
  
-"esta bien.....todo estará bien......yo también iré contigo mañana en la mañana...."-dijo el rubio para después soltar un largo bostezo, -"pero ahora es mejor dormir"- miro de reojo el reloj en la pared y vio que eran las 4 de la madrugada , que rápido pasa el tiempo se dijo a si mismo antes de acurrucarse con Duo en brazos  
  
-"ejem.....ejem!"-carraspeo Trowa  
  
-"que sucede Trowa?"-pregunto el rubio algo dormido  
  
-"que haces ahí?"-  
  
-"donde?"-el rubio abrió los ojos  
  
-"con Duo?"-había celos y molestia en su voz  
  
-"creí que no querías que durmiera junto a ti...."-dijo triste  
  
-"voy a matar a Duo....."dijo entre dientes,-"quiero que duermas aquí!...tu eres mío!"-exigió con voz imperante como si fuera el amo universal del rubio  
  
-"Esta bien Trowa!"-dijo con el seño fruncido, -"pero no le hagas nada a Duo...., bastante tiene con el ataque de Heero"- se levanto de su lugar dejándoselo a Wufei y se acostó junto a Trowa en otro sillón  
  
el alto esperaba las caricias y el amor de su rubio pero este se limito a dormir junto a el separados por lo que Trowa sintió como kilómetros, la fría noche les dejo sufrir en silencio.  
  
A las 6 de la mañana Heero despertó aun sintiéndose bajo los efectos del alcohol y vio a todos aparentemente dormidos, se sintió destrozado al ver a su trenzado en brazos de otro...pero hace unas horas había querido matarle sin éxito pues descubrió que lo amaba desesperadamente y que jamás le aria daño....., aun que el tranzado lo había dañado hasta el ultimo rincón de su ser y se sentía desprotegido, después de unos minutos mas recordó el motivo de las peleas y lo gritos que habían roto la armonía de la casa  
  
Lo pensó tan detenidamente que termino aceptando de mala gana que no había solución a algo así, si estaba infectado pues ....de todas maneras tendría que seguir viviendo hasta el final, así como en sus tiempos de fiel guerrero y pacifista. Quatre fingía dormir mientras miraba discretamente en la oscuridad, al principio había intentado dormir un rato pero era casi imposible , tenia tantas cosas en la cabeza que al principio le había dado un ataque de nervios y se había sentido asqueado de su pareja y de si mismo, ellos dos se encontraban en medio de la cadena , ambos se habían traicionado y tal ves esto era signo de que la relación no iba tan bien como a simple vista aparentaba  
  
Le desesperaba y le entristecía , detrás de las palabras de cariños había una insatisfacción en ambos y la habían ocultado por lo menos un tiempo hasta que los impulsos les pidieron saciarlos, esa era la única explicación para que una relación de pareja como la suya termina en tan torpe final, complicando de paso las relaciones a su alrededor,  
  
Ahora Heero y Duo estaban conectados a ellos por el error de su deseo carnal, y se sentía culpable no solo por eso , ni no por haber culpado de todo a Wufei , el pobre había sufrido ya de por si al enterarse que el podía tener VIH y ahora de seguro se sentiría peor por la reacción de ellos,  
  
Pero que solución se le podía dar a este problema tan grande y difícil de tratar?.  
  
Ahora su mente estaba mas despierta y trabajando con rapidez, bien lo primero en atender...eran los análisis ......pues en ellos radicaban sus principales miedos, después dependiendo de los resultados se tomarían las medidas de salud correspondientes y comenzarían a frecuentar doctores, probablemente le dolería hacer lo siguiente en su lista mental...pero era suficiente prueba de fracaso, terminaría la relación con Trowa.....,  
  
se movió incomodo por sus propios pensamientos y fue entonces que logro ver a Heero despierto y muy callado, se le veía tan triste y lejano, el sentimiento de culpa le llego, el había convencido a Duo de tener relaciones mientras los demás estaban fuera, Duo se había negado al principio con una sonrisa pero el rubio insistió tanto durante meses que el trenzado le dijo que si con una mirada de lastima, pero eso no cambio de idea a Quatre  
  
de repente le llegaron imágenes de esa ves donde Duo lo había tomado....., era un día caluroso y las ventanas se encontraban abiertas de par en par dejando entrar algo de brisa, era casi medio día y como siempre los demás se encontraban en sus respectivos trabajos.....ah excepción de dos....., en una de las habitaciones se escuchaban jadeos y exclamaciones de excitación....., eran los sonidos secos del sexo..... el golpetear rítmico y los gruñidos de placer...., esa ves no se habían dicho nada cariñoso y mucho menos se besaron...., para Duo había sido Sexo para el...había sido una escapatoria.....  
  
aun que las salidas rápidas siempre terminan siendo las peores....., pero lamentarse no era la solución se recordó a si mismo, ahora tenia que seguir pensando, volvió a cambiarse de posición y por poco estuvo a punto de pasarle el brazo a Trowa..., este había sentido sus movimientos y le había retenido la mano y la coloco en la intención que fue detenida  
  
se sentía terriblemente incomodo ahí en ese abrazo vació así que respiro con decisión y el rubio se levanto presuroso , salió de la habitación y desapareció en las sombras de la casa.  
  
Trowa abrió los ojos molesto, al sentir que Quatre lo iba a abrazar pero este parecía arrepentido eh intento alejarse pero el no se quedaría así esperando, tomo la mano de Quatre y le obligo a abrazarle, habían permanecido apenas unos minutos cuando el rubio se levanto de súbito , su molestia aumentaba y tal ves era hora de hablar las cosas entre ellos dos, le siguió por la puerta y lo alcanzo en una pequeña habitación  
  
En ella apenas la luz de la lámpara que alumbraba desde un pequeño escritorio, en la silla se encontraba pacientemente sentado Quatre, como si le estuviera esperando, Trowa cerro la puerta detrás de el y le miro con detenimiento  
  
El sonido del reloj resonó varios minutos en la alcoba antes de que alguno de los dos dijera algo  
  
-"todo esto es mi culpa verdad?"-pregunto Trowa con sarcasmo  
  
-"sabes bien que si...."-  
  
-"lo peor de todo fue que involucraras a Duo....."-  
  
-"pero tu te acostaste con Wufei!"- dijo el rubio –"y si eso no hubiera pasado .....los demás estarían bien, incluyéndonos"-  
  
-"quieres decir que hubieras dejado morir a Wufei solo?....lo hubieras abandonado?!"-  
  
-"Claro que no!"-  
  
-"eso es lo que dicen tus palabras"-  
  
-"mentira!!"- su voz tembló de rabia-"esta bien......lo reconozco....en mi cruz llevo a Duo y Heero......"-  
  
-"de seguro le rogaste y le diste lastima a Duo....., Quatre no me esperaba eso de ti"-  
  
-"Cállate!!! ......que ahora llevas en la conciencia nuestros nombres....."-  
  
-"basta.....no fue mi culpa que seas tan terco , estúpido y mal amante"- con cada palabra la disputa aumentaba  
  
los ojos aqua de Quatre reflejaron frustración y lagrimas  
  
-"tu también eres un mal amante....."- dijo con voz ronca  
  
-"Quatre......a que viene todo esto?!"-  
  
-"a lo de siempre Trowa......, tenemos que terminar...esto no funciona, nunca funciono y nunca funcionara"-  
  
Trowa sintió una punzada muy dentro de su pecho, las palabras hirieron su corazón, se dio cuenta entonces que no esperaba esto, que el había vivido con la esperanza de mejorar y que en definitiva no quería terminar algo que pensaba marchaba bien  
  
-"estas loco?"-  
  
-"estaría loco si siguiéramos siendo tu pareja...."- dijo el rubio con decisión como si no sintiera nada al decir tan duras palabras....  
  
-"Quatre......no....por favor....."- la voz de Trowa se ablando y parecía estar tragándose las lagrimas,  
  
-"Trowa.....me rompe el alma pensar que tu creíste que esto aun funcionaba bien...."-  
  
-"Por favor....."-suplico en un susurro  
  
-"No Trowa....lo siento......ya no quiero nada de ti...."-  
  
-"Te amo!...."- exclamo en la desesperación  
  
Quatre escucho lo ultimo y derramo dos solitarias lagrimas, rápidamente las limpio con la manga de su camisa  
  
-"hace mucho que no lo decías...."-dijo en un débil susurro  
  
-"ohhhh Quatre.....perdóname soy un idiota!!!! Pero por favor no me dejes, te lo diré diario si te gusta... .....Te amo! .... te amo!"-  
  
-"Trowa por favor no te humilles.....de nada sirve decir Te amo sin sentirlo de verdad "- El rubio cambio de lugar la mirada y la perdió en los muebles junto a el, estaba completamente seguro que esto era lo mejor...  
  
Quatre luchaba por mantenerse firme en su decisión aun que por dentro estaba llorando desesperadamente gritando el nombre del chico alto, en su interior quería tomarlo del brazo y nunca dejarlo ir, hacer el amor como al principio y despertar la pasión que estaba dormida, ....pero no ....el no podía regresar a lo mismo...., cuanto tiempo estarían bien?....unas semanas...unos meses.....tal ves un año....pero recaerían en lo mismo....se engañarían mutuamente con otros hombres....y se insultarían hasta herirse...  
  
Lo mejor era separarse y decir adiós de manera pacifica, de comenzar una amistad....  
  
Trowa rompió a llorar de manera dolida, y Quatre solo derramo unas lagrimas mientras salía del cuarto dejando a Trowa sumido en su dolor, al regresar a la sala encontró a Wufei ya despierto hablando con Heero y echo una mirada al reloj de pared, ya eran las 7 :37 de la mañana , habían pasado casi la noche entera despiertos llorando y gritando pero parecía que con el amanecer venia la calma, esa calma después de una gran tormenta, Acomodo un poco su cabello rubio con la mano y preparo una sonrisa para ambos chicos  
  
-"Wufei a que hora salen los resultados de los análisis?"- pregunto acercándose  
  
-"a las 9:30"-  
  
-"vale entonces hay tiempo de que nos duchemos y de un buen desayuno"- sonrió  
  
Heero lo miro agradecido, la sonrisa del rubio calmaba a cualquiera y también despertaba sentimientos como la alegría y la esperanza,  
  
el soldado perfecto ya había entrado en un estado conciente y el alcohol en su sangre ya no era tan alto, estaba tranquilo y ahora ya no dejaría que nada lo alterara, no quería volver a lastimar a su trenzado, estaba algo preocupado por como pudiera reaccionar cuando despertara pero tendría que ganarse el perdón  
  
-"voy a preparar el desayuno"-las palabras del rubio resonaron en sus oído  
  
-"te ayudo Quatre"- respondió su amigo chino  
  
y lo dejaron solo en la sala con el cuerpo durmiente del trenzado, estaban solos.....y podría empezar ahora  
  
se acerco al durmiente en el sillón, su rostro demostraba lo cansado que estaba y cuantas lagrimas derramo en una noche, acaricio ese rostro suave marcado con diminutos senderos, deslizo un dedo por los párpados y cepillo las largas pestañas, su otra mano colocada en su pecho sintiendo los latidos de un fuerte corazón  
  
fue en ese momento que las ventanas violetas se abrieron y observaron perdidas en el momento  
  
-"lo siento...."-susurro Heero, fue como si estuviese diciendo un secreto de dos, uno muy especial por la mirada que le acompañaba  
  
Duo no dijo nada pero lo abrazo con fuerza como si temiera perderse en un gran bosque o en la oscuridad de un abismo, Heero lo beso con delicadeza para indicarle que jamás lo dejaría y que todo lo demás desde ese momento quedaba olvidado  
  
El trenzado respondió el beso con vibrante pasión que quería decir que todo estaba bien entre ellos....  
  
Lastima que no todos podían perdonar de esa manera......  
  
El deslumbrante crepúsculo matutino se notaba en las grandiosas ventanas de esa habitación, las sombras partían espantadas de tan deslumbrante perspectiva, y los reflejos en las lagrimas abandonadas en aquel rostro o las que caían en un lento suicidio hasta romperse contra la madera, cada una de ellas con su destello brindado por el sol matinal Una débil sollozo acompañado de la impar respiración y las solitarias lagrimas de un joven sentado en un sillón con la mano en el rostro y la otra en su pecho, su corazón destrozado por la sombra de soledad  
  
El no quería estar solo en la hora final donde pagaría con la muerte su error, quería tener a alguien cuando diera su ultimo suspiro, sus ojos tenían que ver unos aqua antes de cerrarse para siempre......  
  
Cuando el SIDA tomara su vida y le dejara cerca del infierno quería estar con el.....con...Quatre......  
  
Pero el rubio había decido terminar y tal ves nada lo hiciera cambiar de opinión, pero unas dudas le comían vivo, ......por que?......, Por que había pasado esto.???.., Por que a ellos?....., Por que dios les hacia esto?....acaso no salvaron suficientes vidas para obtener una absolución?....dios odiaba tanto a los homosexuales?.....  
  
Era eso?.....dios creo una peste para exterminarlos......una condena .... una enfermedad incurable por métodos conocidos?.....era eso de verdad, odiaba a sus hijos gays?  
  
No entendía como es que ellos eran castigados ......, había tantos dioses aun que para el solo era uno, conocido por diferentes nombres y aspectos, pero era uno el que los mataba y les mandaba el sufrimiento en este momento  
  
Se levanto del sillón y se acerco a la ventana, ahí los edificios hacían el paisaje urbano, entre el humo negro y las blancas nubes se distinguía un rayo de sol natural, Trowa vio en el la ventana de dios , con la que veía a sus hijos diariamente y espero que este le estuviera viendo sufrir amargamente por un amor y un veneno  
  
-"no es suficiente?...."- pregunto con la mirada fija en el rayo dorado entre el cielo esperando que alguien le escuchara aya arriba , pero nada paso.....  
  
solo el silencio acompañado del reloj , el suave "tic ..tac" de las manecillas, Trowa abrió la ventana dejando entrar el aire de la mañana que se llevo consigo una hoja de papel.....  
  
planeó con el viento...., fue libre en el descenso y aterrizo encima de un rosal, los botones de las flores apenas se abrían tratando de encontrar el calor, y las mariposas comenzaban a hacer su recorrido con las alas tibias, paseándose en las ramas y alcanzando a sus vecinos cantores, esa mañana un pequeño pichón extendía sus alas por primera ves en la brisa y aterrizo con dificultad sobre la cornisa de la ventana y fue recibido por unas suaves manos  
  
Quatre que se encontraba mirando la ventana abierta había ayudado a una joven ave a remontar el camino al cielo y ahora cavilaba satisfecho, disfrutaba del suave aroma a tierra húmeda y los aromas de su cocina llena de especias, combinada con la comida de gentiles sabores.  
  
Coloco un plato enfrente de su amigo oriental y no pudo evitar mirar las heridas en su rostro, su labio rojo eh hinchado acompañado del morado de su ojo, este miraba en silencio la comida  
  
-"anda come...."- dijo el rubio  
  
el oriental tomo el tenedor sin ganas y comenzó a picar la comida distraídamente  
  
-"no tengo hambre"-  
  
-"anda Wufei....come por favor...."- suplico Quatre  
  
el chino asintió con la cabeza y comió un bocado grande después sonrió alegre en señal de aprobación  
  
-"sabe delicioso Quatre"-dijo el Wufei y después siguió comiendo  
  
Wufei con la opresión en su pecho que no lo dejaba respirar, esa sombra que le cubría desde los hombros hasta los dedos de los pies y que dejaba un horrible escalofrió que se aferraba a su pecho, estaba poseído por el miedo que ocultaba, las cosas se acercaban tan rápido a su final y la hora de la verdad se acercaba con el alba  
  
El rubio miro a su amigo este se había perdido viendo su platillo y a pesar de que tenia el rostro bajo pudo sentir la tristeza eh incertidumbre y sin mas......le dio un tierno consolador y tibio abrazo  
  
-"Wufei......vamos a estar bien...."-susurro lentamente  
  
El chino se encerró en el abrazo de su amigo y busco refugio dejando salir las demás lagrimas que ocultaba su corazón, se estremeció al sentirlas bajar por todo su rostro y caer sobre el mantel de seda, fue entonces que de verdad valoro la amistad......, valoro sobre todas las cosas a sus amigos...., el rubio era su familia ........una familia que afrontaba las cosas con el rostro alto y siempre con la mano detrás de la espalda para levantarte si te caes  
  
Su única familia.......-"Mi familia......."-dejo escapar entre dolorosos gemidos  
  
El rubio que no podía resistir mucho tiempo con el dolor de su amigo comenzó a acompañarlo en la canción del llanto, sus mejillas de porcelana se humedecían despacio mientras le daba suaves masajes en el cabello acercándolo a su pecho  
  
Tenia que llorar.......tenia que sacar el dolor ......Trowa.......era su dolor y el tenia que salir de su pecho con las lagrimas.......  
  
La puerta de la cocina se abrió y por ella entraron Duo y Heero tomados de la mano, sus rostros como los de los demás mostraban tristeza eh incertidumbre pero un destello en sus ojos de complicidad y paz , tal ves unión o compañía, la frase completa se leía en ellos ... "jamás nos separaremos " , con pasos seguros se sentaron en el comedor y lentamente se sirvieron el desayudo  
  
-"Quatre....."- murmuro Duo al ver a su compañero con lagrimas en los ojos  
  
-"estoy bien Duo...es solo.....es solo una basurita en mi ojo"- el rubio sonrió mientras se tallaba los ojos y después se volteo dándoles la espalda  
  
"y tu Wufei??..."- pregunto Heero con preocupación  
  
-"no se preocupen también estoy bien......"-  
  
ninguno creyó que estuvieran bien pero decidieron dejar de preguntar y tener un desayuno tranquilo, la puerta se abrió por segunda ves y ahora entro el ultimo que faltaba, Trowa con los ojos rojos y mirada perdida , Quatre le dio una fugas mirada y luego como si no pasara nada siguió sirviendo platos  
  
Trowa camino ausente hacia una silla y se dejo caer en ella, su corazón latía vació mientras su cerebro funcionaba con latitud, el alma fría y abandonada, inconscientemente vivo, cuando Quatre sirvió un plato frente a el reacciono tomándole una mano aun que el rubio con un tirón brusco se deshizo de el  
  
-"Trowa??!"- pregunto Heero que se encontraba aun lado pero no recibió respuesta  
  
-"dios Quatre.....no me digas que...."- dijo Duo algo sorprendido  
  
-"hablamos después....."- Quatre esquivo toda pregunta que tuviera que ver con Trowa y mientras el desayuno pasaba también el tiempo  
  
Pronto todos estaban parados en el vestíbulo abrigándose para salir, el sol brillaba pero la brisa era fría y unas cuantas nubes negras predecían lluvia, los cinco nerviosos se miraron en silencio, el corazón palpitando en la garganta y las manos sudaban, ahora era cuestión de diagnósticos..... todo pendía de un análisis .....todo.....  
  
La puerta principal se abrió ....y los cinco....salieron a encontrar su destino.....  
  
CONTINUARA..............  
  
Notas de la Autora :  
  
Espero que les este gustando, el próximo capitulo es el final así que estén pendientes  
  
Les pido por FAVOR que me dejen Reviews TT, Tengo escribiendo este Fic desde hace casi 8 meses y la verdad me eh esforzado mucho para que un día como Hoy se pudiera publicar así que me muero por sus Opiniones, sugerencias y avisos de muerte  
  
Manden Reviews  
  
Att. Lady Une Barton  
  
Pd. Manden Reviews por favor 


	2. Segunda Parte

Cadena de Error  
by: Lady une  
Bueno este es otro de mis fics y como siempre los personajes no me  
pertenecen ok?  
  
Segunda parte...   
  
Respiraron el aire fresco de la mañana, los cinco caminaron por la acera guardando silencio y saludando distraídamente a los vecinos, la poblada ciudad iniciaba su actividad como todos los días, los negocios abrían las puertas y los autos comenzaban a hacer el trafico matutino, la gente apresurada con aire aletargado  
  
el camino no era largo por lo que decidieron hacer la saludable caminata hasta el hospital, pasaron por el viejo cementerio donde un triste sepelio se encaminaba hasta la ultima morada del difunto y las canciones entonadas por las sabias ancianas que rogaban por el bien del espíritu y la protección de su dios junto con el murmuro de las lagrimas y el grito desesperado de la madre, tan triste.....tan deprimente, apuraron el paso cuando sintieron la atmósfera absorbente de la tristeza y aun que estaban ya a una cuadras de distancia pudieron escuchar las campanas sonar con la melodía de la muerte  
  
inconscientemente sus pasos se apuraron eh hizo parecer el camino mas corto y enfrente de ellos las puertas de cristal ya se encontraban abiertas esperándolos tan frías eh inexpresivas, el guardia los saludo amablemente con una sonrisa que ellos falsamente respondieron aun que sus ojos reprocharon con la mirada la felicidad del hombre ... ¿como podía estar contento cuando ellos sufrían? ¿como podía ser el mundo tan egoísta con su felicidad?...¿como?...quedaron las preguntas al aire sin una respuesta clara.  
  
Wufei los condujo hasta la recepción donde intercambio unas cortas palabras con la joven enfermera que les indico que el doctor ya les esperaba en el piso 3,Heero presiono el botón del ascensor que se encontraba en el piso 12, pero Trowa desesperado comenzó a subir por las escaleras y después todos lo siguieron, en las escaleras Quatre tropezó con una residente que soltó varios expedientes regándolos por el piso, ella apenada se disculpo mientras Quatre se agachaba para ayudarla, Trowa por otra parte les dirigió una mirada celosa pero triste y sin esperar siguió subiendo los escalones con mas rapidez  
  
Cuando por fin llegaron al piso 3 se encontraron con otra recepción mas pequeña en un pasillo, tomaron asiento en las sillas blancas que bañaba un rayo de luz y descansaron impacientes  
  
-"disculpe enfermera tengo cita para recoger unos análisis"- su voz sonó lejana proveniente de su pecho  
  
la enfermera reviso la lista en su computadora –"así señor Chang, por favor espere, ahora el doctor Mora se encuentra con un paciente"-  
  
-"gracias"-  
  
una balada romántica surgía de un pequeño radio en el escritorio de la enfermera rompiendo el silencio del pasillo, los ecos de los siguientes pisos llegaban desde las escaleras, los llantos de un bebe, las risas de los intendentes o una tos lejana, y de repente el rechinar de una puerta.......  
  
de esta salio una joven envuelta en lagrimas, gimiendo con desesperación repitiendo en voz alta –"por que a mi??? ...por que???....que voy a hacer??"-, detrás de ella un hombre con lentes cuadrados y la inconfundible bata blanca, en el cuello llevaba un estetoscopio  
  
-"señorita.....si se cuida usted podrá vivir mucho tiempo"- dijo el doctor con una voz sentimental –"ahora enfermera podría llevarla a la farmacia"- le dirigió una mirada a la enfermera de la recepción como pidiendo especial ayuda, la mujer con compresión acepto  
  
-"claro doctor"- la enfermera se acerco a la joven y la tomo del brazo para conducirla pues al parecer la chica había entrado en un doloroso llanto que le impedía pensar pues le deprimía amargamente los sentidos  
  
el doctor miro a los cinco que se encontraban sentados esperando y de inmediato reconoció al joven oriental, les dedico una mirada comprensiva  
  
-"Señor.....Chang?"-pregunto dudoso  
  
-"ah si doctor"- dijo rápido Wufei levantándose para acercarse  
  
-"pase por favor"- le indico con la mano  
  
Wufei les dio una mirada a sus amigos, Duo le sonrió mientras tomaba la mano de Heero mientras este hacia una mueca parecida a una sonrisa torcida y sin forma , Quatre también trato de sonreír y Trowa solamente asintió con la cabeza después entro al pequeño consultorio mientras el doctor cerraba la puerta haciendo eco en el pasillo , el Doc. Mora se dirigió a su escritorio mientras tomaba los expedientes, tomo con especial interés una carpeta azul  
  
-"como se ah sentido?"- pregunto distraídamente mientras leía  
  
-"bien doctor"- fue lo que pudo articular, los nervios lo consumían y le secaban la boca,  
  
-"eso es buena señal"-despues de un momento saco un sobre con el emblema del hospital- "Señor Chang....antes de que abra sus resultados quiero decirle que hoy en día se puede llevar una vida saludable y larga aun con el virus VIH, los tratamientos cada día son mas efectivos"-  
  
Wufei no respondió debido a la impresión que tenían esas palabras en el, así que el doctor continuo  
  
-"ah sabe eh visto muchos casos como este......, apuesto a que sus amigos vienen también por los resultados...si se ve mucho en los círculos de amigos"-dijo casi divagando y después continua mas con voz mas clara -" se que sonara a regaño o que ya lo ah escuchado mil veces pero .........mire veo que usted es un joven muy apuesto y que a su edad la vida es diversión pero espero que entienda con esto que siempre se deben tomar medidas.........."- hizo una pausa prolongada mientras trataba de ver si su paciente lo escuchaba –"el condón es una de ellas"- termino por fin  
  
Wufei asintió en silencio aun con la boca ligeramente abierta con sus ojos a la expectativa mientras sus manos temblaban sobre su regazo  
  
-"bueno por que no va a reunirse con ellos, de seguro están tan nerviosos como usted y no hay mejor apoyo que la amistad"- le entrego el sobre  
  
Wufei tomo con la mano mas temblorosa el sobre y se levanto por inercia, camino pesadamente hasta la puerta donde la abrió dudoso mientras lo asaltaba el fugas pensamiento de abrir el sobre y saber el contenido el solo, pero después lo rechazo cuando su mirada choco con sus cuatro amigos sentados en las blancas bancas  
  
Afuera todos se levantaron de un salto cuando vieron a Wufei, con la mirada recorrieron a su amigo esperando encontrar el resultado en su rostro pero este seguía igual de nervioso y conmocionado como entro  
  
-"Wufei que paso??"-pregunto Quatre alterado  
  
-"aquí esta....."- levanto la mano con el sobre cerrado  
  
-"hay que abrirlo?"- dijo Heero  
  
-"si..."- dijo el chino mientras lo observaba  
  
-"y que esperas?"- dijo Trowa  
  
-"si..."- con las manos temblorosas comenzó a pelear con el sobre que no cedía, Duo se lo arranco de las manos  
  
-"aquí va..."- Duo dio un suspiro mientras rasgaba un extremo, con cuidado desdoblo la hoja de papel miro a sus amigos que lo esperaban expectantes el resultado –"Resultados del Análisis del VIH.........."- leyó suavemente  
  
los demás esperaban ya con lagrimas que continuara pero Duo ya no siguió leyendo  
  
-"Que dice Demonios!!!!"- dijo Heero mirando a su Duo, que se había quedado con la mirada sorprendida eh impactada  
  
-"Negativo..............."-  
  
La voz de Duo salio como un fantasma de sus labios y resonó varias veces en los oídos de los demás, de inmediato Trowa cayo al piso llorando de felicidad, mientras que la euforia invadía a Heero tomando al trenzado en sus brazos y apretándolo con mucha fuerza a su pecho, Wufei soltó una risa entrecortada de felicidad y Quatre le abrazo también llorando en silencio  
  
Ya estaba....., habían pasado la prueba mas difícil  
  
-"Señor Chang , Felicidades y por favor recuerde lo que le dije para que no se vuelva a repetir"- dijo el Doctor Mora con una sonrisa contagiada  
  
-"Muchas Gracias!!!! Doctor"- dijo Quatre  
  
-"muchachos de ahora en adelante, Condón en Mano"-  
  
ellos asintieron agradecidos y Wufei incremento su risa, ahora todo parecía mucho mas gracioso y amigable, el pasillo ya no era frió solamente estaba limpio y los cristales de las ventanas reflejaban con vida el sol, no les importo guardar silencio pues estaban tan felices y vitorearon con estruendo mientras bajaban de nuevo las escaleras, corrieron por los pasillos esquivando las sillas de ruedas, los niños y personas que se cruzaran, abrazaron a una anciana que los miro sonriente y es que....tanta felicidad puede contagiarse con la mirada, al llegar a la salida habían dejado un rastro de felicidad a sus espaldas  
  
al salir recibieron el abrasador rayo del sol calentando sus cuerpos y cegándolos levemente, y se dieron cuenta que no se habían fijado en tan hermoso día, con colores vivos y sonidos, Duo tomo a Heero de la mano presionándola y regalándole una mirada cómplice justo antes de comenzar a correr como locos entre la gente, los demás trataron de alcanzarlos hasta que llegaron al parque central,  
  
Trowa había perdido de vista a sus amigos y se recargo en un frondoso árbol que le daba una sombra acogedora, se dejo caer con pesadez mientras una sonrisa remarcaba su rostro, pronto se dio cuenta de lo contento y agradecido que estaba por seguir viviendo otro día como este......simplemente hermoso, comenzó a memorizar el susurro del viento , el olor del pino y la frescura de la tierra ......la sueva caricia en su rostro.......la tibieza de otro cuerpo ........los finos labios ......  
  
Abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con el resplandor de un cabellos rubio como el sol y unos ojos tan azules como el mar, no dijo nada por que no había nada que decir.....simplemente cerros los brazos a rededor de esa estrecha cintura y se dejo envolver por el regreso a la vida.  
  
Wufei mientras vagaba sonriente con las manos en los bolsillos, perdido en medio de los árboles y siguiendo el caminillo de piedra se encontró con la estatua de bronce reluciente bajo los rayos del sol, esta era lo suficientemente alta para ver casi todo el parque así que de un brinco perfectamente equilibrado subió hasta quedar sobre el regazo de una madre y usando de baranda las gigantescas manos extendidas, aun lado estaban los hijos con mirada soñadora perfectamente tallados en el metal, la mujer con expresión triste y alejada como esperando la llegada de un fantasma , la estatua era para las familias de los caídos en la guerra denotando la falta, pero ese día ya no era un recuerdo triste si no un magnifico mirador para el joven oriental desde donde pudo ver los limites de una poblada ciudad de humo negro y ruido, del otro lado la mancha verde y el movimiento de los paseantes , las risas llenas de diversión  
  
Entorno los ojos por el campo hasta que dos pequeñas figuras le dieron un cuadro romántico, dos delgados cuerpos tirados sobre la hierva rozando sus cuerpos en miles de tiernas caricias y encerrados en los fogosos besos, eran solo dos cuerpos dando sus interpretaciones de amor..., se sorprendió al distinguir un ordenado cabello rubio tejiéndose con los castaños rebeldes, eran Quatre y Trowa.... casi se cae al doblarse de la risa, una risa contenta completamente feliz de saber que no había daño alguno para lo que mas quería ...para su familia.....y todo regresaba lentamente a su lugar, la resurrección después del desastre cual fénix volador de llamas ardientes,  
  
Su mirada siguió su recorrido hasta topase con otras dos figuras adultas con sombra de niños que se revolcaban sobre el césped en un juego infantil, una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo donde de ves en cuando se robaban besos tiernos, miradas coquetas y sonrisas picaras, esos niños con cuerpos de hombre eran Heero y Duo completamente embriagados por la felicidad  
  
Si antes se había puesto feliz ahora lo estaba mas, acomodo su cabello revuelto por el viento y su mano bajo despacio hasta sus heridas mientras las tocaba lentamente y con completa suavidad, una ligera punzada le atravesó la carne y alejo con rapidez su mano, que bien merecido se lo tenia.......el había ganado esos golpes por sus impertinencias......pero esto......esto cambiaba su futuro....., ya había experimentado el peligro y el sufrimiento y ya no volvería por esos pasos, el final de la promiscuidad osada y la llegada de la protección inteligente, todo su tren de vida se cambiaria.....pero eso era mejor que no tener el Tren  
  
Bajo de la estatua de un salto y se sentó en una banca a esperar, dejaría que sus amigos se reconciliaran, eran tan buenas y amorosas parejas que envidio una estable......si el necesitaba una búsqueda .......ya no quería seguir brincando de cama en cama, resoplo a sus pensamientos..pues no tenia ganas de deprimirse cuando de repente una pelota de un rojo brillante llego hasta sus pies  
  
El dueño era un niño pequeño de mirada y labios sonrientes, acompañado de sus pequeños amigos que le rogaron que jugara una cascarita con ellos pues les faltaba un jugador, al principio rechazo la oferta pero luego recordó que sus amigos podrían tomarse toda la tarde  
  
Sonrió a los niños mientras corría detrás de la pelota, y la interminable risa de la vida continuo en sus labios durante mas años, acudiendo a sus mentes el recuerdo de un gran error que pudo ser su final hasta hacerles pagar el precio......  
  
Pero desafortunadamente hay gente en el mundo que pagan sus errores.....otras.. sufren la desgracia de pagar el de otros.....pero como sea el caso la mayoría muere a falta de un tratamiento definitivo contra el SIDA y las demás siguen viviendo en la agonía de sus días controlados por un mundo de pastillas de colores eh inyecciones dolorosas, tal ves es mejor prevenir que lamentar no?......cuídate....

_** Epilogo...  
**_  
_El teléfono resonó por tercera ves en la habitación y la figura de un joven oriental apareció con rapidez por la puerta  
  
-"diga?...."-dijo con voz cansada pues había corrido toda una distancia desde el jardín, su mirada camino sobre los objetos del cuarto hasta llegar a la mesita, su mano tomo una pluma y un papel _

_–"si ese soy yo......... ahhh....no puede ser......."- su mirada se impacto sus labios se abrieron y la pluma cayo al suelo –"debe ser una broma...."- su mano subió hasta su corbata y deshizo el nudo para después desabotonar la camisa blanca...... _

_–" no...yo....es que...esto es muy...repentino...."- una gota recorrió su frente y se limpio con un pañuelo.......  
  
-"si entiendo......ah a la mano ...si claro...."- recogió del suelo la pluma dispuesto a usarla en el papel, un momento de silencio recorrió el cuarto con las cortinas abiertas y después el sonido de la escritura rápida y perfecta del chino hasta que se detuvo –"s..si...muchas gracias...."- colgó el teléfono aun con su mirada de desconcierto, nervioso bajo la escalera y salio por la puerta  
  
afuera un día caluroso y deslumbrante mientras que sus amigos se encargaban de las plantas que habían crecido varios centímetros en los últimos meses, el pequeño árbol de naranjos crecía con rapidez desde que lo plantaron para recordar esa noche ...para recordar que estaban bien y juntos  
  
-"quien era Wufei?....."-  
  
-"la secretaria de Relena....."-  
  
-"que quería?"- pregunto una segunda voz  
  
pero el oriental no respondió.....solamente miro ...abría la boca y la volvía a cerrar pues no podía pronunciar nada ...., hasta que del fondo de su garganta dijo.....-"Relena murió......"-, los otros cuatro lo miraron sorprendidos y dejaron sus actividades a un lado  
  
-"como fue?"-  
  
-"le gano....el Sida..."-  
  
fin  
_  
Notas de la Autora :  
  
Bien aquí esta el final, creo que no me tarde mucho como con el cap 1 pero ustedes comprenderán que es mas difícil desarrollar una historia que terminarla, jajaja  
  
Quisiera darle las gracias a Kary-chan por ser mi cobaya de experimentos y por que leyó el fic antes que todos, siempre me ayudaste y gracias (ah se me olvido poner lo del camión de condones -, perdón kary)  
  
Y dedicárselo a mi amada Terry , te amo , te amo, te amo te eh dicho que te amo??....no?...nn, pues te amooooooo  
  
También especial agradecimiento a Loreto por que ella si me critico jajajajaja y por que le gusto la historia pues también le doy las gracias  
  
Algo que no acostumbro pero aquí están las personas que me dejaron Reviews y muchas gracias :  
  
Carmin , Mimi Tachikawa, Kisuka,Hiwy, Zer0one, Kai Ylonen  
  
Como ven son poquitos pero aun puedes unirte dejándome un Review y yo me despido los veo en el próximo proyecto, aun no hago mi maleta para mi viaje y son las 5:12 como verán no dormí para complacerlos -.  
  
Att.Lady Une Barton  
  
Dejen Reviews


End file.
